Lucius's Secret: The Dark's Newest Ally
by Nyx Eryn
Summary: No one ever expects that the pure-blood supremacist, wealthy and handsome Lucius Malfoy to have a daughter. But no one also expects that said daughter was powerful, cruel, and sadistic. Even more so that said daughter is the Dark's newest ally. Dumbles and the light side better watch out. Disclaimer: Do Not Own Rated T just in case(may change if needed)
1. Author's Note

My OC

Aeron Desdemona Zabini-Malfoy  
>Aeron: Welsh unisex form of Celtic Agrona, the name a goddess of war and death who was portrayed as a masculine figure in Welsh mythology, meaning "carnage, slaughter." Desdemona: Literary name derived from the Greek word dysdaimon, meaning "ill-starred."<p>

**Backstory: **

Daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Desiree Zabini (**A/N Don't know her name so I am just going along with this). **Lucius and Desiree had a fling together before he had an arranged marriage to Narcissa Black. Lucius was aware that Desiree had fallen pregnant with his child and was looking forward to the birth of his _petite fille_ so was Desiree. But Aeron had 'died' during birth. The two pure-bloods had magically vowed to never mention this to anyone. Though Lucius does celebrate Aeron's day of birth in remembrance of the daughter he never had on Feb 20th. Draco and Blaise are unaware that they share a sister that's 5 years older than they are. (making Blaise and Draco 16 yrs old and Aeron 21)  
>Aeron is aware on the happenings of magical Britain and uses her Viewing Mirror to observe the magicals gain information (blackmail material on allies and enemies) but mostly use it to watch her father, half-brothers and mother.<p>

It is thought that Aeron had 'died' that day of her birth, but Death had interfered and taken his true Mistress to another realm(Merlin) to be raised by Morgana and taught the Old Ways and Dark Magicks. Tutored by Vlad the Impaler in turtour techniques and adopted his bloodthirstiness in battle skilled in using a sword and scythe . And also by the four founders though Salazar was her favorite. Powerful magically, physically, and mentally ( mentally part is questioned because she's a tab bit insane thanks to Vlad and Salazar's influence).

Hecate had tasked her with restore magic back to the Old Ways before the muggles had changed the magical world and equal rights to creatures any means necessary. And to kill Dumbeldore by any means.

**Appearances:**

Skin color: light cocoa color  
>Hair: Similar to Lucius's hair but is black w blond highlights tipped with red at the ends. Wears hair in high ponytail w/ bangs covering her forehead and down the sides of face.  
>Facial Structure: Angular and high cheekbones. Small pointed nose (like Lucius). Small lips that is red.<br>Facial Features: Scar over right eye and 'x' mark on left cheek and a beauty mark on left side of mouth.  
>Eyes: Normally when calm eyes are dark bluish . when angered sclera turns black, iris turn red and pupils slits like snake.<br>Body: 5'10 DD perky breast. Slim waist and wide hips. Feminine athletic build  
>Armor Type: can call on armor mentally if needed.<br>Normal clothing: Clothing consists of red, blacks, dark blues with black leather pants with black knee high combat boots

**Can find link to armor and eye color on my profile**

**Abilities: **

4 animagus forms – Dire wolf , Basilisk, Blue or Maltese tiger, dragon (Sapphira in Eragon) but black  
>wandless magics (Has no need for a wand)<br>parseltongue  
>Legilimency and Occlumency<br>Resistance to magic  
>flight due to dragon animagus<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Pairings are undecided though I will be taking votes. And the story starts off at a Death Eater meeting in Malfoy Manor. Will start of as canon then it will come my own twist. **

**Disclaimer: Do not OWN**

"**normal speech"  
>$<strong>_**Parseltongue$**_

Chapter 1:

An Alliance is Forged

Two dozen people were sitting silently at a large ornate table, illuminated by the light of a massive fireplace. Severus looks at the gathering of Death Eaters, then looks towards the ceiling and sees a woman suspended in the air unconscious. The woman was Charity Burbage the Professor Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the end of the table a man that could hardly be described as a man more like a snake turns towards Severus.

"Severus. I was beginning to worry you'd lost your way. Come take a seat." Voldemort grins as he gestures towards the seat near his own. The eyes of the everyone follows Severus's, all except Draco Malfoy's and Blaise Zabini's, who they nervously observes the floating body of the poor muggle and Lucius Malfoy who stares at his wand while his wife Narcissa looks straight ahead.

"You know our hosts of course, Severus. Narcissa in particular has been most hospitable. Lucius on the other hand, I fear is burdened by my presence. Are you, Lucius?" the half-snake man questions his right hand.

"My Lord?" was Lucius's responds

"Are you burdened?" The Dark Lord asks again

"My Lords is always welcome" Narcissa says in order to save her husband  
>Voldemort smiles his eyes shifting towards Severus, who is watching his familiar Nagini as she slithers over the feet of those present making a shiver going down the spines of those present.<p>

"You bring news I trust Severus?"

"It will happen Saturday night. At nightfall-

"And this information comes-" the dark lord interjects

"-from the source we discussed" Snape finishes

Yaxley one of those dozen present leans forward into the light from the opposite end of the table  
>" I have heard differently, my lord. Dawlish the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the 13th of this month, the night before he turns 17"<p>

"This is a false trail. The Auror Office no longer plays any part in the protection Potter. Those closes to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry" Snape response  
>Laughter starts to emit from the DE, then Voldemort raises a hand and silences them.<p>

"Pius, what do you say?" He questions the politician

"One hears many things, my lord. Whether the truth is among them is not clear?" Pius responds carefully.

"Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful, Pius. Where will he be taken? The boy?" says Voldemort

"There taken the boy to a safe house. Likely the home of someone in the Order, I'm told it has been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him. We may have compromised the ministry, but there are those who remain loyal to him. As long as the Ministry stands, his allies within will have the means at their disposal to insure his safety" Snape told the Dark Lord

"Oh Oh My Lord, if I may, I'd like to volunteer myself for this task. I'd like to kill the boy. Pleeease" Bellatrix called out with a maniacal glee in her eyes. Clearly Azkaban did a number on her mind  
><strong>Hmmmmhmph you have a very bloodthirsty follower Marvolo. Such an insane one this one is haha. Almost remind me of myself, <strong>Says a feminine distorted voice throughout the room. Everyone's wands were out (except Blaise and Draco) ready to attack the intruding person who was idiotic or suicidal enough to intrude on a DE meeting. The Dark Lord stand wand out looking around the room.

"Who are you! Show yourself and how do you know that name!?" Voldemort demands calling out to the voice. Who was this person? How did they know that name? Voldemort took extremes measures to make sure that no one made a connection between Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lord Voldemort even killing those that were in his year in Hogwarts.  
><strong>Mmpmmph I am someone that has similar goals who can be an powerful ally or an enemy Marvolo. Someone who's stronger than Dumbledore and yourself combine.<br>**  
>"You dare say you're stronger than me Dark Lord Voldemort!" looking round looking for intruder. The DE were confused especially Lucius since the wards were tied to him and were on high to not let anybody in the Manor. Suddenly a pressure was put on everyone making them fall to their knees breathing heavily. The air was cold like a Dementors chill and if you were to look the only ones not affected by the pressure were the Malfoys and Zabinis. Voldemort was barely standing.<br>**Yes I dare say Marvolo!**

"

If you say so and why don't you show yourself and release the pressure in the air? I would rather have my DE's alive than dead." Voldemort asks  
><strong>Hmmm… Very well Marvolo all you need to do is to ask nicely.<br>**The pressure in the air disappeared immediately. And everyone went to their seats as instructed by their lord. The fire was put out from the fireplace causes it to be dark as night, but it wasn't long when the fire was again lit. Now squatting in front of the DEs and the Dark Lord was a women in her early twenties light cocoa skin adorn in armor (**link on profile)** with a sword in her hand ready to be used if need be. The women's face was beautiful even with the scar on her right eye and an 'x' on her left cheek and was emotionless. Her hair was long black and wavy with blond highlights tipped with red and kept in a high ponytail with bangs covering her forehead and side of her face. She stood slowly and looked around the room with her eyes, her eyes were blue around the sclera and brown in the iris they were extraordinary even with the cold glint in them. She then turned her attention towards the Dark Lord.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asks

"I am known as Aeron Desdemona." Aeron answers. She took notice in how Lucius Malfoy stiffened when he heard her name as did Desiree Zabini"

"What do you want and why?" said Voldemort

"I am here for a purpose and that purpose is to kill Albus Dumbledore. Return magical Britain to what it once was before the inference of the light fool. Equal right for the Dark creatures and to return magical Britain back to the Old Ways." Aeron said calmly while banishing her sword and magically summoning a throne (Similar to Dracula's in Castlevania) were she sat and stared at the Dark Lord with narrowed eyes. The DE wore shocked faces even Lucius and Severus. Not only by what she said but the powerful she had displayed

"Then we have simil-

"No we do not have similar goals Marvolo. Your goals have been corrupted with your hatred of muggles when in reality we the pure-bloods need them in order to keep magic strong. But I believe it is not your fault for these corruptions after all you were manipulated into this corrupted mindset of yours by Dumbledore." Aeron interrupted she was aware of the intake in breaths from the DE for her disrespect. They were just waiting for the _crucio_ to be dished out.

"How dare you interru-

"_**Silence you half-blooded insane fool and listen to me! You Tom Marvolo Riddle have been manipulated into becoming what you are today. A shell for your former self, weak, barely human, living on no more than TWO PERCENT of your SOUL! Because for you splitting for soul six times into horcruxes and acciedently creating one when you went after Potter. Can't you see that Dumbledore has been playing you like a chess piece since you were in Hogwarts. Not only has he manipulated you but also Potter as well." **_Aeron hissed out in rage her eyes were no longer blue-brown but black with a red iris and slit like a snakes. Gasps were heard all around the room. Shocked was evident in the Dark Lords eyes.

"_**What do you mean MANIPULATED by Dumbledore? And two-percent of my soul" **_  
><em><strong><br>"Just as I said, but it will be a lot better if I reversed the damage now" **_With that said Aeron immobilized everyone into their seats and apparated behind Voldemort and sunk her fangs into the Dark Lords neck. As she was doing this she was pouring magic within him reversing all the damaged done to him throughout the years. Obliviates, rituals, potions, compulsions were removed. Everyone watched as the Dark Lord changed from a pale snake-like man to a real handsome man of thirty years of age. It took what seemed to be hours but was only a three minutes to complete.  
>Aeron stepped back licking the blood from her lips and watched as Voldemo-no Marvolo (since he hated the name Tom) turn around faced her with still red eyes. His face changed from pure unadulterated rage to gratitude.<p>

"MERLIN FUCKING DAMMIT! DUMBLEDORE I AM GOING TO KILL THAT OLD MEDDLING GOAT FUCKING BASTARD! Thank you Aeron for returning me to my sanity I am very much so thankful. Now if it is alright with you I would like to extend an alliance. You will not be marked but my equal." Marvolo said while extending his hand towards Aeron.

"I accept Marvolo." Aeron said while shaking hand, magic appeared and solidify their agreement.  
>Marvolo turned to his Death Eaters and told them that things are going to change their goals are now focusing on the slander and death of old Dumbles, recruiting Harry to the Dark Side, changing the Ministry, return to the Old Ways, change the mediocre education of Hogwarts, and revitalize Lady Hecate. But first,<p>

"Death Eaters dismissed, we will meet again tomorrow here a Malfoy manor to discuss furthering our plans" Marvolo turns towards Aeron, she stood and said

"Except the Malfoy's and the Zabini's. I would like to meet with your in the family room to discuss private matters, Marvolo you are also welcomed to join in on the conversation."  
>Everyone left except the five that was going to Malfoy Family Room. Aeron and Marvolo followed behind them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here is chapter 2 of LS:TDNA.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN **

**Previously on Lucius Secret: The Dark's Newest Ally **

"_MERLIN FUCKING DAMMIT! DUMBLEDORE I AM GOING TO KILL THAT OLD MEDDLING GOAT FUCKING BASTARD! Thank you Aeron for returning me to my sanity I am very much so thankful. Now if it is alright with you I would like to extend an alliance. You will not be marked but my equal." Marvolo said while extending his hand towards Aeron.  
>"I accept Marvolo." Aeron said while shaking hand, magic appeared and solidify their agreement.<br>Marvolo turned to his Death Eaters and told them that things are going to change their goals are now focusing on the slander and death of old Dumbles, recruiting Harry to the Dark Side, changing the Ministry, return to the Old Ways, change the mediocre education of Hogwarts, and revitalize Lady Hecate. But first,  
>"Death Eaters dismissed, we will meet again tomorrow here a Malfoy manor to discuss furthering our plans" Marvolo turns towards Aeron, she stood and said<br>" Except the Malfoy's and the Zabini's. I would like to meet with your in the family room to discuss private matters, Marvolo you are also welcomed to join in on the conversation."  
>Everyone left except the five that was going to Malfoy Family Room. Aeron and Marvolo followed behind them.<em>

"_**Parseltongue"**__  
>-<em>

Chapter 2  
>Return of a Forgotten Daughter<p>

As everyone entered the Malfoy Family Room, they seated themselves next to one another. Blaise and Desiree were seated together in a love seat; the Malfoys were seated together facing Marvolo and Aeron. The five individuals were nervous as the dark lord and his new ally was seated staring right at them. The silence was uncomfortable till Lucius spoke up.

"Pardon me…. Madam …What is it that you would like to discuss with us, if I may ask?"

"Hmmmm…Lucius…. Please do not call me 'Madam', just Aeron will do. The same goes for the rest of you all after all we are family." Aeron told the group. She looked at the faces of the group and saw the younger Zabini and Malfoy was confused as was Narcissa. Desiree and Lucius eyes widen only marginally with shocked and recognition, they were going to speak but was silenced when Marvolo spoken.

"How are you related to the Malfoys and Zabini, Aeron?" Marvolo asked confusion and curiosity in his blood ruby eyes.

"All will be revealed momentarily Marvolo. I believed that Lucius was going to say something before you spoke. Well what do you have to say Lord Malfoy and Lady Zabini? Do I look familiar? Does my name ring any bells? After all it has been twenty one long years since you saw me?

"Lucius, what is she talking about?" Narcissa inquired.

"Impossible! It…Can't be…You died…I watched you die as I held you! You died" Lucius called out his facade slipped showing his true self. Desiree was unresponsive but she had tears in her eyes mumbling 'it can't be' or 'no not possible'. Draco and Blaise were silent and confused but remained observant and listened to what was going on.

Aeron stood up and approached Lucius, placing her hand on his cheek soothing him then did the same to Desiree. "I assure you _papa_ and _maman_ that I am most definitely alive. What had happened on the day of my birth needed to happen." Aeron said as she took he seat next to Marvolo, crossing her legs looked at them. Blaise and Draco eyes were wide and mouth agape. Narcissa was shocked. And Marvolo was surprised.

"Prove it. Prove to me….to us that you are my daughter. On your magic." Lucius demanded Desiree agreed.

"Very well then, I do not appreciate being called a liar, normally when someone accuse me of such I would have tortured them, drained them of their magic, then ultimately killed them (Marvolo shuddered in lust, not visibly of course) but I will do a vow since you are family. I, Aeron Desdemona Zabini-Malfoy, Mistress of Death, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys, La fey, Tepes, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin. The Blood Queen of Vampires and Alpha Queen of Werewolves. Champion of the Goddess Hecate, due hereby vow on my magic that I am indeed the daughter of one Lord Malfoy; Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Lady Zabini; Desiree Domonique Zabini. And elder sister to Draco Lucius Malfoy and Blaise Julius Zabini. So mote it be." Aeron called out. The magic in the room was so thick, bright, and powerful it washes over everyone and then vanishes. With nothing happening to Aeron means that what she said was true.

After the vow Lucius, Desiree, Narcissa, and even Marvolo had fainted shock of so many titles and the powerful magic.

**A/N: AAAAnd Cut. That the end of it. And plz remember to review and no flamers. Also participate in the poll **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter three of LS:TDNA**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN **

**Previously**

"_Prove it. Prove to me….to us that you are my daughter. On your magic." Lucius demanded Desiree agreed._

"_Very well then, I do not appreciate being called a liar, normally when someone accuse me of such I would have tortured them, drained them of their magic, then ultimately killed them (Marvolo shuddered in lust, not visibly of course) but I will do a vow since you are family. I, Aeron Desdemona Zabini-Malfoy, Mistress of Death, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys, La fey, Tepes, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin. The Blood Queen of Vampires and Alpha Queen of Werewolves. Champion of the Goddess Hecate, due hereby vow on my magic that I am indeed the daughter of one Lord Malfoy; Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Lady Zabini; Desiree Domonique Zabini. And elder sister to Draco Lucius Malfoy and Blaise Julius Zabini. So mote it be." Aeron called out. The magic in the room was so thick, bright, and powerful it washes over everyone and then vanishes. With nothing happening to Aeron means that what she said was true. _

_After the vow Lucius, Desiree, Narcissa, and even Marvolo had fainted shock of so many titles and the powerful magic. _

"_**Parseltongue"**_

Chapter 3  
>Return of a Forgotten Daughter<br>Part 2

"Wasn't expecting them to faint especially Marvolo." Aeron said

"_**What happened to Masssster, Dark one**_**?"** Nagini said as she slithered into the room from wherever she'd been.

"_**Marvolo fainted from sssshock lovely. Where have you been**_**?"** Aeron asked

"_**Eating the muggle that was left in the meeting room Dark one."**_ Nagini said as she went to Marvolo and curled around him. Huh, knew there was something that they had forgotten. Oh well.

Aeron looked at her two younger brothers and knew they wanted to say something but didn't know how to come about asking the question.

"You may ask your questions my _fratelli del bambino_ but I cannot promise an answer." They nodded.

"So you are our sister?" Blaise said

"Yes I am" replied Aeron

"Where have you've been at this whole time?" inquired Draco

"I will answer that when everyone wakes. And it appears they are awakening." Aeron said as Lucius, Narcissa, Desiree, and Marvolo got up and sat in their seats coming to terms with what they just heard and felt they looked at Aeron with uncertainty. Aeron snaps her fingers, called for her personal house elf to bring refreshments for everyone. Once they received their drinks the elf dismissed itself. "Now that you are all awake, I will answer your questions but note that I do not promise any question. Also I did a spell just now that will keep everything I tell you a secret by any means. Think of it as a very high powered **fidelis** charm."

They nodded at the Aeron. Marvolo was the first to question her.

"How are you the Lady of Slytherin, when I am the Lord?"

"You Marvolo were never the Lord of Slytherin. When you butchered your soul, which wasn't your fault, it null and voided any claim that you had to that title. The headship of the title passed to me since I am the next living relative of Salazar, due to him blood adopting me as his direct niece or daughter same to the Founders, Merlin, Morgana, and Vlad Tepes." Answered Aeron

"Explain! Now!" he demanded. Aeron eyes darkened to and the air became chilled and heavy. Clearly Marvolo shouldn't have demanded from Aeron. She moved to Marvolo quickly, having wrapping her hands around his neck while lifting him from the ground.

"**NEVER DEMAND FROM ME TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. IF YOU EVER DO SO AGAIN I WILL IMPALE YOU FROM YOUR ASS. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME."** Aeron growled out, her features changed hair became wild, eyes turned black and red silted, fangs grew long and nails turned claws. Marvolo looked at Aeron in the first display of fear in his life. He nodded eagerly. Aeron slowly put Marvolo down then started giggling manically. "Now Marvolo never demand anything from me, it makes me soooo angry when someone does. I would hate to have to kill you. Ok" Aeron's features changed back to normal. Everyone took note to never get Aeron angry or on her bad side and that she was crazy like Bellatrix. Marvolo nodded his reply.

"Very well then, let me reiterate that statement, Can you explain what you meant earlier?"

Aeron smiled then proceeded to tell them or well show them all about how the Founders, Merlin, Morgana, and Vlad had blood adopted her, when she was ten years old. By using a viewing memory spell that she created. The group look towards the wall saw Aeron's memories like the muggles with the television.

**Flashback Sequence Activate **

"Come little Aeri its time for the adoption ritual to begin" says Merlin has he escorted young Aeron to the ritual chambers. Upon reaching the chamber, she sees her other five teachers who had become a part of her family. Morgana as a doting older sister, Merlin as an annoying older brother. The Founders (Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar) as aunts and uncles. And of course you cannot forget Vlad Tepes he's like the crazy uncle that you don't want around.

"If you won't desist in calling me that childish name Merlin, you will find yourself petrified and within the coils of my basilisk form" Aeron threatened, she hated that name that Merlin been calling her since she was a _bambina. _

"I believe you've been hanging around the Count a little too much little Aeri~." Merlin taunted

"Ok that's it Merlin your ass is mine" Aeron said as she turned into a twenty-one foot basilisk with black scales and red eyes. She slithered after Merlin as he was running for his life, because he knew that Aeron will keep to her promise.

"AAAAHHHH MORGANA, SALAZAR, COUNT ANYONE HELP ME. AERON'S GONNA EAT ME!" Merlin yelled as he made it to the ritual chamber locking the doors and warding it with the most powerful charms he could think of.

"You idiot what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Salazar. The others were wondering as well while laughing at the wizard.

"It's Aeron she going to eat me! Quick hide me, Count I know you're here hide me do something!" Merlin said frantically. Out from the shadows Vlad appeared with a shit-eating grin on his face (**A/N: looks just like Alucard from Hellsing).**

"Hmm and why should I help you magic boy? Clearly you brought this on yourself when you called Aeron that childish name of yours." Commented Vlad, the others froze in shocked they each had a pet name for Aeron, but of all the names she was given she hated the name that Merlin chose for her. And repeatedly said not too call her that.

"Pleeease Count I will do anything just help me." Merlin pleaded on his knees begging the king of Vampires

"Anything you say?" said Vlad. Merlin gulped knowing this wasn't going to end well for him

"Yes please!" Merlin says.

"Very well, I shall hide you in the shadows. I look forward to what you have to what you have to offer." Vlad says as he covered Merlin in his shadows. Just then banging noise could be heard for the door. Then hear comes Aeron in her basilisk form slithering around menacingly while flicking her tongue out, scenting for Merlin

"_**WHERE ISSSSSSSS THAT IDIOT! WHERE IS HE!"**_ Aeron hissed out slithering around.

"_**Now Aeron dear why are you trying to find Merlin in your basilisk form?" **_asked Salazar

"_**He dare called me that inssssssssufferable name. I am jussssssssst going too hold him **_"Aeron replied

"_**Just hold him my dear?" **_deadpanned Salazar

"_**Of coursssse"**_ Aeron nodded

"Aeron my loving fledgling please return to normal and curb for homicidal tendencies that I am so proud of for at least until after the ritual is complete then you can go after the idiot ok lovely." Vlad said as he caressed Aeron's scaly nose, who looked at him with respect. Vlad was the only one out of them that can curb her anger. The basilisk glowed then slowly returns back to the form of young Aeron.

"Very well _oncle_ Vlad. Until after the ritual is over." Replied Aeron as she starts to strip herself for her clothes then lay down in the ritual circle. Vlad nodded and release Merlin for his shadows.

"Damn I was hoping he would've gotten petrified at least." Said Godric as he was hit over the head by Rowena and Helga. Morgana shook her head at the antics of everyone.

"Okay everyone let's get this ritual over and done with. Remember Aeron this ritual is going to be very painful, even though you have a high pain tolerance due to your training with Vlad, Salazar, and Godric this will be extremely painful." Said Morgana who was worried for her little sister.

"I'll be fine 'Gana. If I can survive the physical and mental torture from both _oncle_ Vlad and Sal then I can survive this ritual." Aeron said as she looked at Morgana.

"Very well then." Morgana said

Everyone took their place around Aeron while slitting their palms making blood ooze out and chanting words such as _Hanc pueris nostris. date eam illi sanguinem nostrum. recta faciet sanguinem nostrum. familia nostra. heredibus et in sanguinem et magia. _The blood from everyone glowed as it was levitated to Aeron and form a glowing orb of blood. It started floating down towards her chest. Then slowly seeps into her skin,when it made it into her skin it burned and she screamed. Aeron screamed loudly as her body starts to change; bones became stronger and denser, muscles more compact, skin stronger and more indestructible, teeth turned fangs, eyes more precise and accurate. Her hair grew long, it reached the floor now had blood red tips on it.

The screaming soon stops and the ritual was completed. Everyone moved to Aeron who was surprisingly still conscious from the ritual.

"Are you alright child?" asked Helga who softly rubbed her cheek. She along with the others cared for Aeron very much so as if she was their own.

"I….'coughing'….am fine. Nothing I couldn't handle 'Hel. See I am fin-" Aeron said, but then became unconscious.

**Flashback Sequence Deactivate. **

We now return to the Malfoy family room. The viewing screen turned blank. And everyone looked at Aeron with awe and caution.

"And that was how I gained my titles." Aeron said

"That was pretty wicked! You can turn into a basilisk that so cool." Blaise and Draco said. Aeron started laughing at them

"That and others my _fratelli del bambino. _Maybe I shall teach you how to find your** animagus** forms or train and pass on my knowledge to you." Aeron said. In truth she wanted to be involved in her brother's life on some level. "But only if _maman and papa _will allow it" she added in the lasts minute Lucius and Desiree looked at their sons who was basically pleading with them silently.

"You can teach Draco anything you want….Just nothing life threatening of course." Lucius agreed. He would have been a fool if not to pass up on Aero teaching Draco.

"You can also teach Blaise Aeron…Just don't overwork him." Desiree agreed.

Aeron nodded she already had lots of things she could teach them. From swordplay, torture techniques, dark and light magicks, animagus, and lots of other things.

"Pardon me so that was the Founders, Merlin, Morgana, and Vlad Tepes?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes they were. Not what you have in mind did you. Merlin though he was a great wizard he was also an idiot at times. Is there any more questions?" says Aeron.

"Do you….Do you still have our blood Aeron?" Desiree asked

"Yes_ maman_ and _papa,_ even though with blood adoption I still hold the blood of a Malfoy and Zabini if only a small percentage, but enough to tell that I am your daughter if one were to run an inheritance test." Aeron told them. Desiree and Lucius looked relieved.

"I have a question… I can understand that you are the queen of vampires but how are you the queen of werewolves also?" Blaise questioned

"Ahh caught on to that have you little brother. It seems the sorting hat was also right in suggesting that you should have been in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin (Blaise blushes). The reason why I am queen of the werewolves is due to my other **animagus** form which is a dire wolf." Answered Aeron.

"Cool. No wait how did you know about that. I only told Draco about the sorting." Blaise said

"Though I was away, I always watched over you all. I watched both of your births into the world. I used my magic to reach out to _maman_ to name you Blaise and the same to _papa _with Draco. My desire fueled my magic to reach out to you Narcissa to be able to have a child because I saw how you wanted to be a mother, the same with you as well _maman_. I also used my influence over Azkaban to not have any Dementors near your cell _papa_. With you _maman_ I made sure that no one got suspicious on you killing your seven ex-husbands." Aeron said while admitting that she watched her family

"That was your voice that I heard the day before I discovered I was pregnant with Draco?(Aeron nodded) thank you. You do not know how much it meant to me when I found out I was going to be a mother thank you." Narcissa said as she gave Aeron a hug.

"Your voice was the one that said everything was going to be okay when I was sentenced to Azkaban, thank you my _petite fille." _Lucius says

"Thank you Aeron, that's all I can say is thank you." Desiree says with tears n her eyes.

Aeron just nodded her welcome to her family. She would have done it either way, she'll do anything for her family, kill if need be. She looked to your brother an saw the looks of gratitude, awe and love within the looks of her family. Then turn to Marvolo who looked out of place, but she looked at him and conveyed a message with legilimency saying that he was also apart of her family due to the blood of Slytherin running threw their veins. That they were cousins if only distant but cousins nonetheless. Marvolo nodded gratitude showing in his eyes, then he spoke

"_**Sssso I have no titlesssss then Aeron?"**_ Said Marvolo

"_**Yesssssss you do Marvolo. I sssuggessssst you go to Gringotts you be sssurpissse what you have." **_Aeron suggested and Marvolo nodded. She turned back to the others

"Now if there is no-

"Wait! Why did you need to die? And where have you been?" Asked Lucius.

Aeron nodded and looked at Lucius and placed a small smile on her face, then moved and sat next to him and rubbed his cheek, planting daughterly kiss on his cheek.

"My 'death' has affected you greatly has it daddy?" Aeron said low and sweetly

"Yes it has I always wanted children and a daughter. When I found out that Desiree was pregnant I was ecstatic. I was going to be a father. On the day of your birth on Feb 20th I was happy to finally hold you within my arms. But when the medi-witch said you didn't make it, it broke me. Then my father arranged a marriage to Narcissa, she too became pregnant, but was having trouble carrying full-term. When Draco came it was a miracle I was happy, but it wasn't the same." Lucius admitted

"I am not leaving you anytime soon _papa_ or you either _maman_ as well as my _fratelli del bambinos. _I am here to stay for the foreseeable future." Aeron said as she soothingly reassure Desiree and Lucius. "Now what happened on my birth well-

**A/N: Annnnnd that is it readers. Plz review and participate in the poll.**

_**Hanc pueris nostris . date eam illi sanguinem nostrum . recta faciet sanguinem nostrum . familia nostra . heredibus et in sanguinem et magia**_

Adopt this child as our own. give her our blood. make her of our blood line. our family. our heir in both blood and magic


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chpt 4 is up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

"_**Parsel"**_

**Previously**

"_Wait! Why did you need to die? And where have you been?" Asked Lucius. _

_Aeron nodded and looked at Lucius and placed a small smile on her face, then moved and sat next to him and rubbed his cheek, planting daughterly kiss on his cheek. _

"_My 'death' has affected you greatly has it daddy?" Aeron said low and sweetly_

"_Yes it has I always wanted children and a daughter. When I found out that Desiree was pregnant I was ecstatic. I was going to be a father. On the day of your birth on Feb 20__th__ I was happy to finally hold you within my arms. But when the medi-witch said you didn't make it, it broke me. Then my father arranged a marriage to Narcissa, she too became pregnant, but was having trouble carrying full-term. When Draco came it was a miracle I was happy, but it wasn't the same." Lucius admitted _

"_I am not leaving you anytime soon papa or you either maman as well as my fratelli del bambinos. I am here to stay for the foreseeable future." Aeron said as she soothingly reassure Desiree and Lucius. "Now what happened on my birth well-_

Chapter 4

The Explanations

"—it needed to happened _papa and maman_. " Aeron told them, looking sullen.

"But why?…why did you need to die?" Desiree said, desperately trying to come to terms that her baby was alive and in front of her.

Aeron looked at them in the eyes, she know that she can trust them but will she be able to trust in this secret she is about to reveal to them. They are family so can trust them? Can she?

"It happened before the time of founders, before the Merlin and Morgana, and before time itself. There was a prophecy that foretold of a child that was born from the union of a dark servant and black widow. That child was foreseen to hold great power, power to shape the world as it was meant to be, to restore order amongst the corrupted and the power to control death…. Hecate the Goddess told me of this prophecy and my role it. In order to be prepared for this she took me away from this realm at birth to train for the upcoming destruction... Hecate was uncomfortable of taking a child away from its parents, she didn't want to but it needed to happen, she was dying… _Magic_ is dying… the balance between the so-called 'light and dark' was becoming unstable…she had no choice."

Aeron told them of why it needed to happen and more. Though she didn't have to the information came out in the spur of the moment. She knows that they are upset with this forthcoming of information. She just hopes that her family wouldn't hate her.

"So what know? Know that you're here what know? After you're finished with your role are going to leave us? Are you going to abandon _us!" _Lucius hissed out

"Lucius please don't." Desiree and Narcissa said at once. Lucius spared a glance but kept his eyes on Aeron.

"NO! _PAPAN!_ I will _stay_ here with you all. The Founders, Merlin n' Morgana, and Vlad will always be family to me but I do not _belong _there with them. They can always come and visit me here if they want to but I _belong _here with you all. My_ familia… _now enough of this talk we will discuss more of it at a later date. I want to tell you all on what you can expect now that I am here."

"What can we expect then Aeron?" asked Marvolo, the others listening nodded their heads in agreement

"A lot of things actually. Information that should be kept secret will be out in the opened. That the Potter boy is really a girl and that she is the daughter of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. She is a dark creature; a werewolf and is insane. She knows of the corruption, lies and deceit… she just playing along the old fools tune until I call for her. The Granger girl is my spy amongst Dumbles Order and isn't a muggleborn but the daughter of dear Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were actually lovers at one point, who is waiting for me to release him from Nurmengard. I have allies all over the world. And lots of other things you can expect from my stay here."

Silence was her answer. Shock was displayed on the faces of everyone, mouths agape. They were speechless.

"WHAT! How can Pott…er be a girl how is he….she be uncle Sevs' daughter and Granger be my cousin…" was the answer from Draco. Blaise just kept quiet neither believing what he just heard coming from his older sister's mouth.

"Your answers will be answered sooner or later lil brother"

Deep chuckling could be heard coming from Marvolo.

"Oh dear Merlin, this day is getting better by the second. Oh I can't wait until I see the look of that old fools face when this comes out. Ha. So we can expect that you Aeron will be helping us slowly slander Dumbles until the public starts to question their beliefs and manipulate the crowds morals into relieving the fools titles making him hated amongst society, then kill him and with him out of the way we're going to reform the Ministry and Hogwarts and shape magical Britain to it _supposed_ to be. Ha I love it. _**You dear Aeron are worthy for being Slytherin's heir. Beautiful, smart, cunning, and powerful, maybe you'll be worthy being something 'more'" **_Marvolo announced. The others took their time digesting on what the dark lord had said and couldn't help that a smile were gracing their faces. Things will be more humorous now that Aeron is here.

"_**Hmm. Flattery will get you anywhere Marvolo. Though if you're going to pursue a relationship with me. You are going to have to share me with Fenrir Greyback who is my mate though he doesn't know it yet."**_

"_**I have no qualms will sharing just as long as you belong to me."**_

"_**Then we have an accord my dear Marvolo"**_

"_**Yes we do."**_

"Now everyone it's getting a bit late, I believe that we should continue this tomorrow and Marvolo remember to call on a FULL death eater meeting as well we wouldn't want those idiots to mess up our plans." They nodded as they left the room. Lucius had the elves escort the Zabini's to their rooms the dark lord went to his designated room

"Aeron will you follow me please." Lucius asked

She nodded and they walked thought the manor in silenced until they made it to a door that was under a glamour was engraved with silver-writing that read in beautiful cursive '_Aeron Desdemona Zabini- Malfoy Room__.' _Both had entered the room and what was inside was everything that she would have had if she had been here. The walls and floors were of white, black and gold. A bed that was fit for a queen and the most expensive decorations available.

"This room is yours. Always had been, during my free time I personally kept the clean and fresh. You are welcomed to chan-

He was interrupted with Aeron hugging him, which he returned. Aeron looked at him and kissed his cheeks

"Its perfect_ papa_ I love it and thank you."

"You are welcome… I should leave so you can rest. Goodnight my _petite fille." _He said as he walked out of the room, but not before sparing an everlasting glance on his daughter not noticing a tear sliding down his face.

**A/N: Here is chptr 4 guys and girls. Though the reason why it took so long was due to my sheer laziness. But here it is. Just remember positive criticism if you're going to review and no flamerz. **


End file.
